


PFTB

by Pacabana



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacabana/pseuds/Pacabana
Summary: p鸟和tabi本质的【交换伴侣】纯肉。具体体位是p塔、bi鸟。有塔鸟过去时暗示。天雷！巨雷！洁癖不要点！不对读者眼睛负责。





	PFTB

**Author's Note:**

> 18年11月搞的东西，都过了这么久了现在为了Fandom翻页不得不拿出来充数，请各位就算不喜欢也对我高抬贵手，谢谢。

*因为去年写的，还没给地革改名。

yzm jzh  
梁真模本来觉得这应该属于一次小小的报复，所以他的动作有些粗暴。反正这个人刚刚才跟人做过不是吗，没必要太小心翼翼。  
但在他进入金智赫的身体之后，那股酸意好像得到了极大的缓解。即使这是金炳善刚才“使用”过的地方——“使用”这个词真是刻薄，但让这个用词他觉得爽快——至少他现在也正在占有这里。在他身下，金智赫发出和刚才差不多的呻吟，所以这呻吟没什么可特别的。金智赫确实让人喜欢，连他也忍不住喜欢，所以金炳善喜欢过也理所应当。  
梁真模的心情因此变得轻松愉快起来，他一边欣赏金智赫的叫声，一边按住他的肩膀，抚摸他头顶的卷发。  
金智赫似乎很享受他的抚摸，当梁真模的手放到他耳边的时候，他主动偏过头去吻那只下落的手掌，然后抓住了它。  
梁真模任由金智赫拉着自己的手，他也顺势俯身趴上去，亲了亲金智赫的后颈。

pjy jbs  
他们还不太熟。  
这个时候金炳善不敢和朴俊英对视太久。他们下午一起在对战中获胜的时候，他又觉得朴俊英如此让人觉得压迫吗？  
今天下午他们是合作的队友……有一个这样的队友只会让人觉得轻松，而现在朴俊英却好像是他的敌人，正在等着他求饶。  
金炳善呼出一口气，想通过腰部的主动来夺回属于自己的控制权。  
这和平时做爱一点也不一样，今晚太疯狂了。  
金炳善忍受着朴俊英在自己体内带来的压迫和快感，往旁边瞟了瞟：那两个人似乎柔情蜜意得很，梁真模甚至还在吻金智赫的背部。  
好奇怪。金炳善这么想着，我们下午才第一次单独见面。他快被搞糊涂了。他和朴俊英的关系好像在被人为地迅速拉近。  
只希望自己脸上的表情不是那么耐人寻味。金炳善发现朴俊英正眯着眼睛打量自己，这让他的小腹不由得紧缩了一下。

yzm jzh  
前男友和现男友的组合，真好笑。  
但当事人好像不这么认为。朴俊英看上去还挺兴奋，金炳善的脸上也是一副舒服的样子。一这两个人，怎么看上去那么享受，他们才相处过多久？金智赫不喜欢朴俊英那种仿佛见识到新事物的表情，他伸手去拍朴俊英的脸颊，朴俊英转过脸来在他手上亲了亲，他又伸手去掐朴俊英的腰。  
“智赫啊，你为什么不专心？”梁真模打趣的声音从他上方传来。金智赫回过头，梁真模好像有点得意。  
“怎么，嫉妒了吗？还是我不够吸引你的注意力？”  
金智赫没有回答，他气哼哼地把头转到另一边。朴俊英的喘息令他心烦意乱，而梁真模一点也没有打算放过他。  
“果然是嫉妒了。毕竟上次只有我们俩一起的时候，你没有这么心不在焉……”  
金智赫气哼哼地瞪了他一眼：“你倒是突然开始装起大度来了。”  
梁真模露出神秘的微笑，贴近他耳边小声说：“其实一整个晚上我都在觉得嫉妒，恰好只有现在除外。而你……”梁真模的手用力地压了压他的脸，“让你感受一下我平时的心情，倒也不错。”  
金智赫咬着嘴唇不说话，梁真模的表情看上去愈发愉快：“那你这是在吃谁的醋呢？是你的正牌男友，还是——”

pjy jbs

金炳善的呼吸不由自主地急促了起来，他别过头，不再看朴俊英的脸，然而盯着天花板并没有阻止高潮即将到来的感觉。  
他不准备这样的。金炳善难受地闭上眼，极力地克制这次冲动，但这份努力只使得他愈发头晕目眩。他觉得自己的大腿都在不由自主地颤抖。  
他大口喘气起来，把手伸向一旁的梁真模，仿佛这样可以带来一点自控力。

“真模哥……”金炳善艰难地吐出字句，上半身歪向一边，头也垂了下来，“真模……我……哈………”

梁真模一偏头，金炳善迷茫的双眼近在咫尺，那无助中带着一丝渴望的表情，他再熟悉不过了，在他们的亲密关系中，每当金炳善露出这样的表情，只有一个意思：金炳善想要自己吻他。  
梁真模的心被这个索吻的举动牢牢抓住，他忘记了还没说完的打趣话题，把嘴唇贴了上去。金炳善颤抖的双唇急切地吻着他，似乎要向他表达什么。梁真模不得不扶住他的脸颊。两个人越吻越深，破碎的呻吟从金炳善的嘴中吐出，他显然是濒临高潮了。

梁真模感觉自己的身体也受到了某种呼唤。他狠狠地撞击着身下的金智赫，想也不用想，这个人一定也和自己一样不专心。果然余光里那两个人也在接吻。  
他心里哼了一声，伸手去握金炳善的前端，几乎在他碰到的下一秒，金炳善的阴茎在他手中抖动着射出，精液喷在朴俊英的腹部，金炳善似乎觉得羞愧难当，他瑟缩了一下，把头埋到梁真模的肩膀上。  
梁真模闭上眼睛，另一只手也松开了金智赫的大腿，转而抱住金炳善，用嘴唇安慰地蹭着他的耳侧。


End file.
